Bella Idiota
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Porque eres bella,bella, bella idiota... Harry va tras ella, necesita detenerla, no quiere que ella haga eso... no quiere perderla. Solo necesita retenerla entre sus brazos... aunque se le escape el alma en ello...


Bella Idiota Sumire-chan 

Faltaba poco. Un ápice. Solo una cuadra más. La invitación arrugada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y la respiración agitada, el sudor cayéndole por el costado izquierdo del rostro. La mirada perdida. Nadie creería que ese era Harry Potter, o por lo menos lo dudaría por un buen tiempo. Aceleró el paso casi sin meditarlo, necesitaba llegar antes, antes que nadie... Por ella.

Su mente dio un vuelco. ¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Porqué? ¿Cómo fue que ella cambió tanto permitiéndole a otros ver lo que él sólo había visto hasta entonces en ella?

Bella idiota... por tu culpa he traicionado a la mujer que me quería 

**He tirado puñetazos contra mi mejor amigo**

**Pero aunque he tocado fondo tu me dices sonriendo sobra y basta**

Recordaba ahora la conversación que había tenido con Ron. El pelirrojo le había recalcado que no valía la pena, que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado se había convertido en una chica fácil como otras tantas y que había cambiado lo suficiente como para estar a punto de casarse sin amor. Él había arremetido contra Ron, odiándolo, gritándole, le había roto el labio y Ginny, que le había demostrado quererle en algún tiempo, había salido en la defensa de su hermano alegando que él tenía la razón esta vez. Ginny... pensar que la había engañado. Y que ambos, con eso, se habían dado cuenta de que su amor era falso, que Harry en realidad quería a otra persona y que, en algún rincón de su alma, esa persona también le quería.

- ¡¡Te has vuelto un imbécil por ella! – le había exclamado la menor de los Weasley con amargura mientras sostenía a su hermano tambaleante - ¡Mira las ojeras que tienes! Con esta actitud no logras nada... ¡¿Qué esperas para ir tras ella!

- Eso hermano, ya ve... no voy a morirme por un golpe. Aunque sea del gran Harry Potter.

Y aún asi ambos le habían dado ánimos para correr. Allí iba... sólo un poco más. Entró en el edificio, pasó por la salita y vio de reojo a varios camareros llevando cosas al siguiente salón. Se metió en el ascensor, la boda se llevaba a cabo en un saloncito de ese gran hotel, mientras que los novios se cambiarían en dos habitaciones dispuestas por separado para ellos. Ella se lo había comentado la noche anterior.

**Bella idiota... dejas parte dando vueltas de un hotel a un restaurante**

**Con tu cola en el ferrari de un imbécil y arrogante**

**Si pensar que es millonario hasta los sentimientos pone un precio**

**El desprecio...**

Es que ella había dado un cambio impactante. Un día había llegado luciendo una faldita, una blusa ajustada y todos notaban que bajo su apariencia de siempre había una atractiva mujer de belleza infernal. ¡Si que era bella! Pero él ya lo sabía, la conocía desde siempre. Aunque ahora, eso causaba duda en él. Pues la observaba subida en el auto ultimo modelo de este desgraciado, caminando altiva, luciendo las mejores prendas, sonriendo de esa manera que le causaba escalofríos. Yendo de un lado a otro, hoteles caros, restaurantes lujosos, conciertos, ropa de marca y de moda, mostrando su deliciosa belleza junto a este que la había "enamorado". El millionario ese. Por el cual la estaba perdiendo.

Y aún para Harry era un misterio el cuándo se había prendado ella de él, pero algo le decía que era mejor no preguntarlo.

- Harry, sólo pasó... todos podemos cambiar de opinión – le había dicho con una sonrisa coqueta mientras tomaba su helado de vainilla.

**Por amarte demasiado tu me imploras**

**Bella idiota me sonríes y me odias**

**Mas si dios te hizo mas bella que los cielos y los mares**

**Dime porque te regalas de quien tratas de vengarte**

**Mas si dios te hizo tan bella como el sol como la luna**

**Dime porque no escapamos juntos de este mundo maloliente que me abruma**

Llegó al piso que le correspondía y se apresuró a llegar al cuarto. Dudó. Pero no todo a la puerta, simplemente la abrió y la cerró tras de sí. Allí estaba, con un vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo sobre el cual iba la otra capa de ropa. El peinado delicado. Las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Por verle?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo siento – soltó Harry sin pensar.

Los ojos almendrados brillaron intensamente al verle haciéndole sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Ella debía odiarle... por ser tan bella y por sonreírle de esa forma que le hacía estremecer, que le hacía tener deseos de besarle como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

- ¿porqué haces esto? – le preguntó acercándose a ella. Pareció pensárselo mejor pues se detuvo y sacó la varita del bolsillo del pantalón y pronunciando un hechizo apuntó a la puerta – No entiendo – prosiguió mirándola intensamente con los ojos verdes repletos de amor y pasión. La amaba. Eso iba más allá del dinero y la ambición.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto ahora?

- Estás a punto de casarte, ¿no es suficiente razón?

- No hablemos de esto ahora.

- ¡¡Te estoy perdiendo!

Ella bajó el rostro sintiéndose incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

- Dímelo...

- No puedo. Prometí no hacerlo – le dijo viendo como él se acercaba a ella. Estaba enojado, lo sabía por la forma en que respiraba, ese delicioso y encantador brillo en los orbes esmeraldas, la forma en que movía las manos de manera compulsiva.

**Mas si dios te hizo mas bella que una rama de cereza**

**Sea mas cómodo carcoma... cometiendo sacrilegio**

**Cada vez que te desnudas sin sentirme a lo lejos**

**Cuando el paga la cuenta no te sientes la vergüenza del silencio**

**Porque eres bella, bella...**

**Bella idiota...**

- ¿Por qué con Malfoy?

Ella levantó el rostro. ¿acaso él sabía...? No, se lo había dejado claro varias veces, no había más razones que el profundo amor que ella le declaraba al Slytherin.

- ¡Contéstame Hermione! ¡Estoy perdiendo la paciencia!

- ¡No empieces otra vez Harry! ¿Porqué no te ha quedado claro que estoy enamorada de Draco?

- ¡¿Y yo qué? ¿Porqué él? ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza haberte convertido en una protistuta? ¿Una chica más para la colección del hurón? ¿Te gusta acaso desnudarte para él? Acostarte con Malfoy es una fantasía tuya, ¿verdad?

¡PLAF!

- ¡Tu no sabes nada Harry Potter!

**Que llamaste anoche a la policía**

**Y que me llevaran preso les pedías**

**Solo porque había perdido la paciencia...**

**La esperanza...**

Otra cachetada más para él. A su mente volvió la noche anterior. Él había ido a visitarla a su departamento, ella estaba buscando ropa para llevársela a la casa que tenía con Malfoy. Harry había comenzado de nuevo con su planteo.

- ¡Me estás volviendo loco Hermione! – había exclamado él. – Porque no hay en mí la explicación de porqué ahora te has enamorado de ese cretino.

- ¡No le digas así!

- ¿Realmente lo amas?

- Sí. Y me voy a casar con él, te guste o no.

- pero Hermione... ¡¡Es que no puedes casarte con el! – la imagen de su mejor amiga besándose con aquel desgraciado llegó a su mente en una oleada de profundo dolor – ¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡NO SOPORTO QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN LA RAMERA DE MALFOY!

- ¡CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES POTTER!

- ¡¡TE VA A SEPARAR DE RON Y DE MÍ!

- ¡NADIE HARÁ ESO!

- ¡¡TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN UNA CUALQUIERA HERMIONE!

Nunca. Nunca habían discutido así en todos los años que llevaban de conocerse, Harry siempre tenía mucho cuidado con ella porque si bien tenía una carácter de los mil demonios, Hermione era bastante sensible y sus palabras le dolían. Pero esa noche él estaba fuera de sí, tanto que la antigua prefecta terminó llamando a la policía para que se lo llevaran lejos de su departamento. Ella lloraba y él gritaba más. Finalmente se calmó. Y se fue solo

**Bella Idiota...**

Sí, era lo suficiente patético como para haberse enojado así con ella. Harry tendía a arruinar las cosas que aparentemente lucían perfectas.

**Te recuerdo cuando con mi primer sueldo te compre aquella pulsera**

**Se te ilumino la cara yo te dije eres mi estrella**

**Los ataques repentinos que teníamos de sexo y de ternura**

**Bella y pura...**

- Sé que te amo – le dijo Harry mirando su figura en este ajustado vestido. Miró su cuello y notó un pendiente con una H dorada que él le había regalado cuando ambos terminaron el colegio. Ella se había lanzado a abrazarle. Y él había tenido la insistente pretensión de capturar con sus labios los de ella, suaves, intensos, un beso que a ambos les llevó al cielo. Luego, todo había vuelto a la normalidad de los dos mejores amigos.

**Por amarte demasiado tu me imploras**

**Bella idiota me sonríes y me odias**

**Mas si dios te hizo mas bella que los cielos y los mares**

**Dime porque te regalas de quien tratas de vengarte**

**Mas si dios te hizo tan bella como el sol como la luna**

**Porque no eres mas persona me conformo como un perro con las sobras**

- Y tu también lo sabes – agregó – Dime que no me amas y me voy, Hermione, y no te molesto nunca más.

- No quiero que te alejes, Harry. Eres mi mejor amigo.

- ¿me amas?

Ella fijó su vista en la ventana y luego en la otra parte del vestido de novia que descansaba en la silla. Llevaba apenas una solerita perlada ajustada y muy sencilla que iba bajo el trasparente traje. Y costoso, podía agregar, Malfoy había pagado mucho por él.

- Dime que no lo haces.

- ¡Cállate Harry! No compliques más todo esto.

- Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

Hermione se dejó caer en la silla, con la mirada perdida, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla llevándose consigo una parte ínfima del maquillaje. Y luego otra, y muchas más. ¿Por qué decirle? Pero, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Por supuesto que lo amaba. Harry no era sólo su mejor amigo, era el hombre que había estado toda su vida junto a ella. Pero Draco... La misericordia era algo que caracterizaba a la ex prefecta, entre otras cosas que le hacían muy ella. No sólo se debía a un secreto muy del slytherin también estaba su palabra involucrada en eso.

Pero si perdía a Harry...

**Porque eres Bella, bella...**

**Bella..**

**Yo no se arrancar esta ropa de ramera**

**Y me tiro entre tus piernas destrozar la noche entera**

**Has que nuestro amor tan simple como entrega inocencia**

**Si no quedaría entonces un aptísimo minuto de violencia**

- Te amo Harry – susurró ella mirándole. No supieron que pasó mas Harry se acercó a ella y le rodeó con los brazos la estrecha cintura mientras atrapaba con su boca la de ella, succionaba suavemente el labio inferior de la castaña y la sentía rodearle el cuello. La camisa comenzaba a sofocarle. Las manos de la muchacha se movían en su pecho mientras él besaba la blanca piel de sus hombros, su cuello, mordisqueando con mucha suavidad sin pensar en el después.

Ella pareció notar el calor de Harry pues comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, notando su piel húmeda, su músculos desarrollados por el Quidditch. Harry le deslizó el vestido, adoraba su desnudez, le recordaba otras noches. Noches cuando las ansias de ser más que amigos eran muchas y no podían más con la presión que ambos sentían, entonces, dejaban todo fluir y Harry se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo al poseerla. Al saberse su primer hombre. Aquella vez... para el niño-que-vivió fue la experiencia más agradable que había experimentado, y nada se comparaba con ella, ni siquiera el derrotar a Voldemort.

Potter le acarició el vientre, el sudor bajaba por el rostro y el cuello de la muchacha, los rizos sueltos del peinado se le adherían a la piel y gemidos muy suaves salían de su boca, pegada al oído de su mejor amigo. Este le presionaba con una mano en el cuello acercándola a él mientras que acariciaba su cintura y se animaba a tocar un poco más de esa deliciosa piel. Su boca rozando sus hombros, bajando por un brazo, desviándose hasta los pechos erguidos pero cubiertos por el sostén. El temblor de los cuerpos de ambos...

- Harry – susurró ella volviéndolo loco.

- te amo, preciosa.

- Harry... no... detente – alcanzó a murmurar sabiendo que si él le quitaba el brassier no podría detenerse. Y ella no quería traicionar a Draco. No podía hacerle eso a él, cuando... simplemente no era justo. – detente... por favor.

- Sabes que no es lo que quieres.

- Si... por favor.

Se separó de él suavemente y Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido. Parecía brusco, como nunca antes, se puso la camisa nuevamente y le dio la espaldas mientras ella volvía a acomodarse el sencillo vestido que llevaba antes. Hermione no quería verlo enfadado, pero él no entendía la situación.

- De acuerdo – soltó él – ya lo he entendido.

- No, no lo entiendes.

- Sí, lo entiendo todo Hermione. No hay nada más que yo pueda hacer porque tu has tomado ya la decisión y no voy a seguir tu juego. Si quieres que me pierda. Me perderé...

**Porque eres Bella, bella...**

**Bella..**

**Yo no se arrancar esta ropa de ramera**

**Y me tiro entre tus piernas destrozar la noche entera**

**Has que nuestro amor tan simple como entrega inocencia**

**Si no quedaría entonces un aptísimo minuto de violencia**

**Por eso me despido...**

**Bella Idiota...**

Él quitó el seguro mágico a la puerta y salió sin voltear a verla. El cuerpo entero de la muchacha comenzó a temblar descontroladamente y se sintió indefensa y muy vulnerable. Pero sobre todo tuvo la necesidad de abrir esa puerta y salir corriendo tras él. Alcanzó a tomarle el brazo al final del pasillo, sorprendiéndole, pues Harry no esperaba que luego de que él abandonara el cuarto Hermione se decidiera a seguirla. Si ya prácticamente le había echado de su vida.

- No me dejes – le suplicó ella tirándole del brazo – Harry, no quiero estar sola... tu... tu sabes que yo no puedo. Que tengo miedo. Que no encuentro la explicación a las cosas cuando estoy sola. No quiero que todo sea como antes. No me dejes...

- Hermione, yo nunca te voy a dejar sola. – le acarició la mejilla suavemente – pero no voy a ser el otro entre tu y Malfoy.

- ¡Pero yo te he estado mintiendo Harry! ¡Todo esto es falso! ¡Totalmente falso! Yo estoy siendo falsa.

- ¿Qué?

- Harry... ¿Me prometes que diga lo que diga no me vas a dejar?

La miró a los ojos, las esferas de color miel brillaron en lágrimas.

- No te voy a dejar, nunca... pequeña.

Ella sonrió.

- _"Mi bella idiota"_ – pensó para sí mientras se dejaba llevar nuevamente por ella a la habitación, donde pondría el seguro, y retomaría su tarea anterior; donde trataría de solucionar el hecho de no querer separarse nunca más de Hermione.

Fin 

Dios, que manera más rara de terminar un fic, ¿no lo creen? No sé porqué pero he tenido ganas de que quedara ahí y creo que después de todo no terminó tan mal. Así que... bueno, espero que dentro de todo les haya gustado. La canción esta es muy especial, un poco salida de tono, jeje, pero es justo como yo la necesitaba para esta historia.

Quiero agradecer a los reviews de mis otros fics de Harry Potter, como son Contracara, Amigo del alma, Lo que quería escuchar, Sabe a, Un error y como desnudar a un angel. Entre otros que tengo perdidos por ahí. Pero me siento muy feliz porque me han recibido muy bien en esta sección y pronto me podré animar a escribir más.

Ahora los dejo, espero recibir sus comentarios.

Chausis!


End file.
